Harry Potter e o Resgate do Mago
by Maya Flor de Lis
Summary: Sinopse: Harry Potter está pronto para buscar as Horcruxes, mas a sua cicatriz começa a dar um sinal inesperado e o bruxo irá descobrir que seus aliados guardaram muitas surpresas para ajudálo a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.


**Harry Potter e o Resgate do Mago**

**Por Maya Flor de Lis.**

**Classificação: Fanfic K+** (Não me matem, eles já são adolescentes!)

Nota: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, direitos reservados e garantidos! Esta fanfic não pretende ferir os direitos da autora apenas prover entretenimento para os fãs, ávidos e entusiasticos apreciadores desta obra.

Nota relevante: Essa fanfic ocorre após Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe e é contra indicado a qualquer fã que ainda não tenha lido o livro. É com grande prazer que escrevo a primeira fanfic de Harry Potter, já sentindo um pouco de nostalgia pelo final das aventuras desse bruxinho que eu vi "crescer". Cada capítulo terá um trecho de música que me inspira e que acho bacana. (explicação simples, mas inspiração é inspiração, né gente?)

Espero que gostem. Rewies de toda a natureza (deus me ajude!) serão bem vindos.

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter está pronto para buscar as Horcruxes, mas a sua cicatriz começa a dar um sinal inesperado e o bruxo irá descobrir que seus aliados guardam muitas surpresas para ajudar o garoto a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.

_When I'm all alone _

_And no one else is there  
Waiting by the phone  
To remind me  
I'm still here _

_**Quando eu estou sozinho**_

_**E não há mais ninguém ao meu lado**_

_**Esperando o telefone me lembrar**_

_**Que ainda estou aqui**_

_  
When shadows paint the scenes  
Where spotlights used to fall  
And I'm left wondering  
Is it really worth it all? _

_**Quando as sombras desenham as cenas**_

_**No local onde a luz se foi**_

_**E sou deixado pensando**_

_**Será que realmente vale a pena?**_

_  
There's a peace inside us all  
Let it be your friend  
It will help you carry on In the end  
There's a peace inside us all_

_**Existe uma paz dentro de todos nós**_

_**Deixe-a ser sua amiga**_

_**Ela irá ajud-alo a continuar**_

_**Existe uma paz dentro de todos nós**_

_Inside us all – Creed._

**HARRY POTTER E O RESGATE DO MAGO**

**Capítulo 1**

**A Outra Rua**

A inércia era palavra de honra na Rua dos Alfeneiros. O gramado verde e impecável dos Dursley voltara a ganhar prêmio naquele ano e até a tia Petúnia conseguia sorrir. Duda assistia à televisão com a bunda esparramada no sofá de dois lugares – o Tio válter estava pensando em comprar um maior para ficar mais confortável, mas a palavra "gordinho" surgiu durante a conversa cochichada na cozinha para não ofender o Dudinha - e Edwiges parecia muito sonolenta com o bico escondido na plumagem muito branca.

Era incrível que o mundo dos trouxas estivesse profundamente pacífico se para a bruxaria era o ano mais triste que se conhecia. Harry empurrou os óculos com força e reprimiu um gemido queixoso ao ferir a ponte do nariz. Saltou ágil, já ciente que o parapeito do seu quarto na casa dos Dursley não era suficiente para conter sua mocidade.

Com os olhos verdes, muito vivos, grudados na folhinha despedaçada, Harry apanhou a varinha contando as horas. Em breve, muito breve, estaria longe daquela casa para sempre, ao encalço do seu maior inimigo. Sua missão era quase poética: Harry encontraria as Horcruxes que continha partes da alma de Voldemort e a destruiria. Mais do que isso, Harry estava determinado a destruir Voldemort parte por parte.

O espirrar de fagulhas prateadas alertou Harry para a força empunhada na varinha. Harry guardou o objeto no bolso da calça jeans e sentou-se na cama com um suspiro preso no peito. Aquele nome guardado na volta da garanta querendo se desenroscar e sair da sua boca como um grande lamento de amor e dor. O nome mais temido para Harry do que do próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Harry fechou os olhos e esfregou a cicatriz em forma de raio com energia. Pensar em Dumbledore emprestava a Harry a sensação de cair em um abismo em câmera lenta. A morte de Sirius pesava como chumbo, doía sua alma, mas perder Dumbledore era mais do que podia suportar. Uma lamentável surpresa inesperada.

"_Não estou preocupado, Harry. Estou com você"._

Harry Potter respirou fundo e abriu os olhos saltando da cama. As palavras de Dumbledore tinham soado proféticas e por algum motivo absurdo, Harry achara que estavam a salvo e nada de ruim aconteceria. Caminhou até a janela direcionando um olhar zangado para o jardim.

Harry Potter era um garoto magricela que se transformara em um adolescente magro, com músculos flexíveis graças ao quadribol e a capacidade de se meter em todos os tipos de esportes radicais. Harry perdera a conta dos tipos que tinha praticado desde que se descobrira bruxo: as aventuras incluíam embates ferozes na Floresta Proíbida, luta livre com mago do turbante, quedas da vassoura, alongamento de braço e perda de ossos, desafio a dementadores, luta com dragões, nado improvisado e corrida por labirintos, além das incontáveis vezes que o garoto tivera que enfrentar o maior bruxo das trevas cara a cara. Apesar de sair com a única cicatriz que possuía, Harry sentia a alma marcada por centenas de feridas profundas, pois desde a mais tenra idade, o Lorde das Trevas lhe roubara as pessoas que amavam e tentavam protegê-lo.

Agora Harry Potter contava os minutos para a meia-noite. No dia seguinte, começaria sua busca e ele não se sentia mais um garoto. Os cabelos negros e rebeldes coroavam a expressão decidida do rosto do adolescente, e seus olhos muito vivos espiavam a noite com um ar experiente de quem busca um sinal de perigo. A varinha se tornara companhia inseparável e mesmo com o risco de perder alguma parte do corpo – como o professor Olho-Tonto Moody tanto advertira! – Harry dormia com a varinha embaixo do travesseiro.

Harry lançou um longo olhar para a deserta Rua dos Alfeneiros.

A noite escurecia lentamente e o garoto de onze anos devolveu a expressão para o adolescente que se tornara.

Harry piscou e a imagem fez o mesmo.

--- QUÊ! – murmurou, atordoado.

Aquele no espelho não era ele. Não podia!

_Quem é você, pensou, desconfiado._

--- Quem é você? – A boca do garoto Harry no espelho estava se mexendo!

Harry levou um susto tremendo e deu um passo atrás. Tropeçou num par de tênis velho e caiu estatelado no chão. A varinha saltou do bolso com um estalido e Edwiges piou indignada movendo a cabeça da janela para o dono aturdido.

Rápido, Harry apanhou a varinha e empunhou a ponta para o reflexo no vidro. O garoto de onze anos inclinou a cabeça, tão curioso quanto o próprio Harry.

Exceto que Harry estava tremendo.

--- Q...quem é vocÊ? – repetiu, sua cabeça girando em mil contra feitiços para combater aquilo.

Harry onze anos deu um sorrisinho inofensivo, bastante debochado para o gosto do adolescente. Sua cicatriz se aqueceu em ondas mornas e Harry levantou, impressionado. Esfregou a testa andando pé ante pé até a janela.

Era a primeira vez que sentia algo bom no local da cicatriz.

--- Eu sou você, claro. – falou, gentil e bondosamente.

O menino de onze anos empurrou os óculos para a ponte do nariz. Aquela haste emendada com fita adesiva provocou lembranças em Harry e um pouco de assombro, visto que a imagem repetia todos seus gestos.

--- Você precisa de ajuda, Harry. - Seu tom de voz infantil provocou uma careta no adolescente. O menino de onze anos apontou para o próprio peito, os cabelos negros mais espetados do que nunca. – Eu estou aqui para isso.

Até para um adolescente era difícil se ver criança e acreditar que já tinha sido tão pequeno. Harry desdenhou da imagem.

--- Certo.. hum... E como você veio parar aqui, quero dizer, aí?

O menino deu de ombros, despreocupado.

---- Sei lá. Só estou aqui. – alteou o tom de voz, ousado e terrivelmente petulante para um garoto de onze anos. – Olha, eu não tenho tempo.. quer dizer, você não tem; então, vamos logo ou terei que fazer isso sozinho?

Harry franziu o cenho. A irritação e a curiosidade se misturando a admiração em ver a si mesmo.

--- E aonde você vai sem mim?

O menino sacou a própria varinha e Harry percebeu que fora seu próprio movimento defensivo que provocara a alteração na imagem. O garoto lançou um feitiço sobre o ombro e o vidro se transformou em um castelo antigo, cheio de torrinhas e um mar bravio quebrando nas pedras.

--- Eu vou para casa. – anunciou, solene. Amassou o cabelo guardando a varinha – Harry presumiu que fosse no bolso já que a janela do tio Valter só chegava até a cintura do menino. O garoto insistiu, em tom urgente. – Você vem? Estão todos esperando.

Harry ofegou.

--- Todos?

O menino de onze anos balançou a cabeça.

--- Eu esperava ser um pouco mais esperto aos dezessete. – lamentou, preocupado.

Um grito sobrenatural arrepiou os cabelos na nuca de Harry. Edviges emitiu um pio triste e abanou as asas brancas com euforia.

--- Todos que partiram. – respondeu o menino e estendeu a mão.

Harry fitou a mão estendida na janela com desconfiança. Recuou um passo para trás, tremendo de raiva, a varinha novamente em punho. Sua memória voltou aos conselhos de Gina e pensou que agora ela também ficaria zangada com Harry, ao aceitar a mão de uma imagem mágica do seu próprio eu.

O rosto contraído de Hermione também veio à memória de Harry ao explicar a sua descoberta sobre o Príncipe. Pensar em Snape encheu Harry de uma ousadia terrível e uma raiva implacável.

Por alguns instantes, Harry desejou que fosse uma armadilha daquele traidor. Era uma pena que ele ainda não fosse tão bom em Oclumência, ou saltaria para o outro lado de onde quer que fosse o destino da imagem lançando feitiços no safado do Snape.

Harry rilhou os dentes de raiva e saltou para o vidro. A superfície sólida ondulou gelada na sua mão e o menino de onze anos agarrou o seu punho.

Harry fitou o ambiente sentindo as ondas geladas da magia dentro do estômago. Milhares de janelas de vidros cercavam as duas figuras solitárias. Janelas de torrinhas e torres de castelos, redondas de corujais, sujas e quebradas da Travessa do Tranco; transparentes com aromas adocicados de Hogsmede; ocultas por cortinas puídas ou decoradas com babadinhos de casas de bruxos em todo o mundo. Centenas de centenas de janelas. Até uma grande janela arqueada sobre um teto abobadado cheio de estrelas.

O menino de onze anos puxou a camiseta de Harry.

--- Hum...ei. – apontou para uma janelinha minúscula, ladeada por grades de ferro que zuniam encantadas. – Por ali.

Harry afastou o menino com um safanão.

--- Tudo bem, _sombrinha_. Como o bruxo conseguiu enfiar você na minha janela e que lugar é esse?

--- Juro que eu tinha certeza que seria bem mais inteligente a essas alturas. – resmungou o menino.

Ele ergueu a mão para amassar os cabelos, mas Harry segurou o braço do garoto com um lampejo de impaciência.

--- Pare com isso, não vai adiantar está bem! – apontou para os próprios cabelos.

O menino de onze anos estudou o adolescente a sua frente e deu de ombros.

--- Até que não está mal. – elogiou, observando os cabelos negros, um pouco mais compridos, enroscando na gola da camiseta.

O som do relógio de corda atraiu a atenção de Harry e ele andou procurando a origem do barulho. Enfiou a cara nas janelinhas escutando os gritos de susto e os murmúrios de apreensão.

--- Não seja estúpido! – gritou o menino, irritado. – Você quer avisar o mundo inteiro que está aqui?

Harry achou o menino bem nervoso e por isso, continuou procurando o "tlindon" nas outras janelas.

--- Ok, acho que funciona como qualquer coisa extraordinária no mundo da magia. – murmurou Harry, com o menino arrastando os pés de raiva nos seus calcanhares. Escolheu a janela gasta de madeira roída e apontou para o pequeno cadeado de prata. – _Alorramora!_

O cadeado se abriu e pulou como uma torrada. Para surpresa de Harry, o cadeado esticou duas perninhas muito brancas correndo apressado pelo corredor.

A janela abriu escancarada. Uma velha de touca de dormir rosa chá gritou alarmada e pulou para agarrar a cortina do chuveiro.

--- Eca! – Harry bateu a janela com cara de nojo. Os urros da velha ecoando no corredor conclamaram a desagradável lembrança da avó de Sirius.

_---Socorro! Tarados! Que mundo é esse! _

Harry jogou o peso contra a janela, a madeira batendo nas suas costas com força junto com os gritos da velha.

--- _Pega! Menino safado!_

--- Cale a boca! – gritou Harry de volta. O corredor ficou silencioso e ele ofegou de alivio, afastando-se devagar da janela.

O cadeado estava de volta.

Harry achou uma pena que nunca mais fosse esquecer a visão e torceu para ter mais sorte na próxima janela. Já curioso, escolheu outra que achou mais bonita e ergueu a varinha.

--- Você venceu! – resmungou o menino, colocando-se à frente de Harry.

Triunfante, Harry cruzou os braços e encarou o menino.

--- Onde estamos? O que é você? O que você quer? – disparou, estudando-o com seriedade.

--- Acabou? – devolveu o menino, em tom frio.

Harry exultou.

--- Acabei.

O menino executou um complicado floreio com a varinha e algumas janelinhas se iluminaram com a luz vinda de dentro.

--- Eu sou uma projeção astral do seu eu mágico aos onze anos alimentado com a expectativa dos seus protetores.

Harry uniu as sobrancelhas em dúvida.

--- Hã?

O menino grunhiu.

--- Francamente, eu achei...

--- Que já seria mais esperto na minha idade. – cortou Harry, depressa. Sua curiosidade vencendo a desconfiança. – Isso acontece. Continue...

O menino de onze anos lançou a varinha por sobre o ombro quase matando Harry de susto. Seu coração perdeu um compasso, alucinado no ritmo da surpresa.

Um a um, os bruxos do passado se alinharam atrás da figura desamparada do órfão de onze anos.

O timbre de voz do menino mudou.

--- A magia da cicatriz acordou para sua defesa, Harry... – disse Lílian Potter, as mãos sobre os ombros do menino. – A proteção foi concretizada a partir do momento que você voltou para a casa da sua tia. – Lílian sorriu docemente com a expressão de desprazer do adolescente, mas continuou falando através da boca do menino – Voldemort tem seus seguidores da traição e você conquistou seus aliados. Use o Teralux para descobrir o que precisa e se proteger. – o menino ergueu a varinha, mais duas janelas acenderam. – Essa passagem servirá apenas para você e quem confiar, mas deve ser segredo e você precisa _aprender_ a defender a sua mente Harry.

Harry abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la.

Lílian continuou, adivinhando seus pensamentos.

--- A culpa não foi sua. Nunca um aluno do sexto ano conseguiu dominar Oclumência. – ela pausou, continuando a falar baixinho. Sua maneira metódica de falar lembrava o jeito de Hermione explicar o que parecia óbvio. – Nós sempre soubemos, Harry, que chegaria um dia em que você se encontraria sozinho...

A imagem de Lílian ergueu o rosto e uma lágrima solitária desceu pela sua face meiga.

Harry sentiu o coração revirar dentro do peito. Apertou a varinha sentindo no olhar amoroso da mãe mil pedidos de desculpas.

O menino abaixou a cabeça e Lílian se afastou antes que Harry pudesse protestar e explicar que não a culpava por nada. Ao invés disso, Harry engoliu a emoção e concentrou-se na figura translúcida que tocou nos ombros do menino.

Demorou alguns segundos para Harry reconhecer a figura do padrinho.

--- Sirius! – gritou, sorrindo.

Assim como acontecera na Torre da Grifinória, Sirius Black pareceu formado de água pura, em uma tentativa aquática de usar o pó de flú.

O padrinho deu uma gargalhada terminada em latido.

--- Ora, ora... Então, você e Gina Weasley! – Harry corou violentamente, mas manteve o sorriso ante o olhar exuberante do padrinho. – Aquela pequena é uma versão da Lílian e da Molly no nosso tempo em Hogwarts. – Sirius ficou sério e Harry adivinhou que o padrinho pensava nas broncas fenomenais da senhora Weasley como um ponto preocupante – Bem, Harry, o que a gente temia acabou acontecendo. – recomeçou, jovial. – Você ficou sozinho, mas nós estávamos preparados para tudo, entende?

--- Hum.. – Harry torceu a boca. – Bem, não.

Sirius abriu um grande sorriso e seus cabelos ondularam transparentes sobre os ombros. Apontou para a cicatriz em forma de raio.

Harry teve certeza que ao seguir a direção do padrinho, acabou vesgo olhando para o próprio nariz. A risadinha do menino confirmou suas suspeitas.

--- Não importa, afilhado, você vai descobrir. A partir de amanhã, a Teiralux vai estar aberta para você. Durante vinte e quatro horas. – a voz de Sirius ganhou urgência. – Sempre que precisar, é só conclamar o seu eu de onze anos no reflexo das janelas.

--- Voldemort e os Comensais poderão me ver? – perguntou Harry. --- Isso é uma Teiralux, certo. E...?

--- Sim. – Sirius pareceu chateado com isso, mas continuou, confiante. – Mas não vão poder te seguir aqui, Harry. E vou estar aqui sempre que quiser falar comigo.

Harry respirou fundo.

--- O que aconteceu com você, Sirius?

--- Não tenho permissão para dizer, Harry.

Harry conteve a indignação.

--- Você DESAPARECEU, SIRIUS!

--- Opa! – Sirius ficou sério e indicou o menino de onze anos com um olhar penetrante. – Existem algumas regrinhas por aqui, Harry. Uma delas é respeitar o seu eu e o que ele pode saber nessa idade.

--- Eu posso muito bem ouvir e entender. – protestou o menino.

--- Eu posso muito bem ouvir e entender. – protestou Harry, ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius deu um sorriso triste.

--- É, algumas coisas não mudam. Ouça, Harry, essa projeção astral não é brincadeira. Você não pode saber de tudo, só do que precisa para sobreviver até os dezessete anos.

O queixo de Harry caiu, compreendendo. Não foi surpresa notar o ar confuso se espalhando pelo rosto do seu eu aos onze anos.

--- Como assim? – exclamou o menino, furiosamente ao erguer o rosto para a imagem de Sirius Black. – E a propósito, quem é você?

--- Viu? – disse Sirius encarando o adolescente com seriedade. Com a concordância de Harry, ele continuou ignorando o menino. – Use a Teiralux a partir de amanhã. Edwiges pode transitar também, mas é muito arriscado. Só em caso de urgência.

--- Tudo bem. – Harry deixou para pensar na teoria do seu eu aos onze mais tarde. – Sirius.. A Teiralux, certo? Serve só para os que morreram?

Sirius acenou, paciente.

--- Meu tempo acabou. – apertou afetuosamente os ombros do menino e se inclinou, cochichando alguma coisa que Harry não ouviu. – Tchau, Harry!

--- Sirius, espera!

O menino de onze anos ficou boquiaberto e um sorriso feliz se espalhou em seu rosto.

--- O que foi? – perguntou Harry, desesperado. – O que ele disse?

--- É segredo. Não adianta perguntar.

Harry encolheu os ombros. Ele sabia o quanto era bom em guardar segredos. E novamente, antes de concluir algo sobre a conversa, uma outra figura apertou os ombros do menino. Harry se viu sorrindo novamente.

--- Oi, pai.

O menino se virou, eletrizado para a figura de Tiago Potter.

--- Pai?

--- Shhh – sibilou Harry. – Caramba! Eu sou mesmo, digo, eu fui bem intrometido!

Tiago aquiesceu com orgulho.

--- E aí, garoto? – saudou, alegre. Demonstrando a liderança nata, Tiago empurrou o menino fazendo Harry seguir os dois pelos corredores – Quero que você continue usando o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa que eu te dei. Sua missão inicial é muito simples, mas perigosa. Você pode contar com os Weasley, em especial com o Rony e também com a Hermione. – Tiago fez o menino dobrar a esquina de vidro e centenas de novas janelinhas piscaram. Os três desceram escadas irregulares, com Sirius e Lílian atrás dos dois, as varinhas em punho. – Apesar da Teiralux estar conjurada perpetuamente, seria legal se você não irritasse o babaca do seu tio para voltar aqui.

Harry sorriu cúmplice para Tiago.

--- Ok, eu vou tentar. Essa Teiralux é um portal? – torceu a boca, repelindo o ar com ferocidade. – Qual é a missão inicial?

--- Volte para casa, Harry – disse Tiago, sério. – Volte.

Harry pensou imediatamente em Hogwarts. Mas como? ajuntou desesperadamente.

--- Portal-passagem, depois a gente explica direito, filho. – disse Lílian sobre os ombros do menino.

--- Tudo bem, mãe. – respondeu Harry, sentindo um gostinho bom ao falar aquilo. – Como... Hogwarts? Pai?

--- Aqui nunca foi o seu lar. Você vai achar um jeito.

--- Eu suponho que vou – falou Harry, incerto. Não estava em seus planos, voltar para Hogwarts enquanto...

--- Esse é meu filho. – cortou Tiago, orgulhoso. Harry teve a exata noção do quanto Tiago sabia que o filho andara aprontando só um pouquinho. – Chegamos.

Harry piscou e viu a janela da Rua dos Alfeneiros. A gaiola de Edwiges balançava perigosamente sobre o maleiro com a agitação da coruja.

--- Já? – sussurrou o menino decepcionado.

--- Já – sussurrou o adolescente.

A face de Tiago mudou da ousadia alegre para o ar conciliatório que transmitia segurança.

--- Cuide-se, meu filho. Falta muito pouco para você saber a verdade, mais do que nunca, agora, você sabe que nunca estará sozinho.

Harry Potter pensou em protestar, mas então, percebeu que Tiago estava falando com seu eu de onze anos. Um calor brando aqueceu seu peito e foi se postar no brilho de esperança do menino.

--- Estaremos aqui, Harry. – repetiu Tiago, agora para o filho adolescente.

Meio sonolento, o menino de onze anos caminhou até a janela de vidro. Harry se sentiu puxado como um imã atrás dele.

--- Pai, espera! – resfolegou, segurando o ombro do seu eu com firmeza. O menino ficou molemente apoiado dando uma sensação estranha em Harry, como se estivesse protegendo a si mesmo desde os onze anos. Sua cabeça deu um nó e Harry sacudiu a conclusão para longe. Encarou Tiago, sério. – Como vou acionar a Teiralux?

--- Você não ouviu o Harry mini? – brincou Tiago.

Harry deu um tapa na própria testa. Ao menos, seu eu aos onze sabia enfeitiçar sem emitir som.

-- Não.

Tiago sacudiu a própria varinha naquele floreio complicado e leve, fazendo parecer muito fácil. Moveu a boca sem emitir som, e a palavra ecoou melódica, na voz de Lílian Potter direto para a mente do filho.

--- Sua vez. – disse Tiago.

Com a mão livre, Harry empunhou a varinha e repetiu o floreio devagar. Ao sibilar em voz alta, as luzes das janelas apagaram e ele olhou ansioso para o pai.

--- Muito bom, Harry. De novo.

--- Você consegue. – incentivou Sirius.

--- Confie, Harry – entoou Lílian, silenciosamente e nítida na mente de Harry.

Harry executou o floreio sob o olhar atento dos pais e do padrinho com absoluta convicção. A palavra mágica desabrochou da sua mente com segurança baseada no alento de que nunca estivera sozinho.

"_Fawkes", _pensou, imaginando o corredor de centenas de janelinhas.

As luzes se apagaram e o corredor desapareceu.

Harry empurrou o menino de onze anos para dentro do quarto. Parte dele gostaria de ficar naqueles corredores seguros, na companhia dos pais e de Sirius, sem precisar voltar para o mundo real, onde eles estariam somente em lembranças.

O grito sobrenatural de Fawkes chegou aos seus ouvidos e Harry soube instintivamente que era um aviso. Seu eu de onze anos acordaria em pouco, ansioso para receber uma carta de Hogwarts, mas o tio Valter levaria a família para longe o matando de desgosto.

Com uma apontada de melancolia, Harry observou o menino se enfiar nos cobertores murmurando palavras desconexas. De uma maneira estranha, Harry sentiu inveja daquele menino, que em breve conheceria Hagrid e começaria uma vida nova ao lado dos amigos em Hogwarts.

O silêncio na outra rua deixou Harry novamente sozinho. Ou foi o ele pensou.

--- Hesitando, Harry? – soou uma voz calma e familiar atrás dele, com aquele tom benevolente que fazia Harry se sentir uma criança de três anos.

Harry se voltou lentamente. Seu breve sorriso ameaçando se transformar em tristeza ao fitar os olhos muito azuis e brilhantes por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua.

--- Foi você. – concluiu. – Você construiu esse lugar! Isso é passado ou é presente?

Dumbledore voltou à atenção para um embrulhinho que carregava, entretido em desembalar algo apetitoso.

--- Os dois e nenhum. Uma boa idéia, não acha, Harry? – piscou, divertido. Estendeu o pacote para Harry – Feijõezinhos?

Uma risadinha escapou da boca de Harry.

--- Você está morto. – replicou, em uma quase acusação e teve que comprimir a própria boca com a mão.

Dumbledore jogou um punhado de feijõezinhos na boca e torceu o nariz com desgosto.

--- O que não me impede de sentir o gosto de cera de ouvido.. – murmurou, pensativo, antes de fitar um Harry ansioso. Calmo, recuou o saco de feijõezinhos. – Amanhã, Harry, nós vamos continuar as suas aulas.

--- Minhas aulas! – piscou, quase tropeçando ao fitar Dumbledore. – Já começamos?

Dumbledore exibiu um sorriso de triunfo.

--- Sim, é claro! – garantiu, transbordando confiança. - Eu disse que você aprenderia Oclumência, nem que fosse sobre meu cadáver... – seu rosto se fechou em um ar pensativo, como se o assunto causasse uma mera perturbação em sua vida pacífica. – Acho que Severo Snape não me levou a sério.

Harry sentiu a velha ira se avolumar, mas Dumbledore ergueu a mão e para felicidade do garoto, ela estava novamente sã.

--- Agora... vamos pensar sobre isso, Harry – disse Dumbledore, coçando a barba prateada, presa no cinto. – O que você acha que aconteceu?

Harry conteve o fôlego e se concentrou para lembrar de tudo que vivenciara no último ano. Para sua surpresa parte dos pensamentos do diretor voaram para dentro da sua cabeça.

--- Muito bom, Harry – elogiou Dumbledore dando uma palmadinha satisfeita no ombro do adolescente. – E o que isso significa?

Harry ficou apreensivo. Será que estava fazendo tudo certo ou Dumbledore estava facilitando para ele? Esse pensamento negativo provocou um arrepio desagradável e Harry teve a sensação que acabara de levar um choque elétrico nas orelhas.

--- Concentre-se, Harry. – ensinou Dumbledore. – Oclumência é parecido com o Patrono. – piscou, paciente. – Gostou da dica?

Harry reprimiu uma risadinha e imaginou a si mesmo entrando na mente de Dumbledore como ao visitar o Beco Diagonal para compras. Um friozinho na têmpora esquerda alertou para que o diretor fazia o mesmo e rapidamente, Harry desenhou uma porta do Gringotes no começo da rua, batendo-a com estrépito.

--- Oh... – murmurou Dumbledore, genuinamente satisfeito ao esfregar o nariz torto – Isso doeu!

O sorriso no rosto de Harry se alargou e ele pensou como era maravilhoso aprender Oclumência com alguém como Dumbledore, que pretendia de fato, ensiná-lo.

A ruela do Beco Diagonal ficou estreita apertando-se com as lojinhas que encolheram a distância arrastando-se até se tocarem nos dois lados.

Harry se sentiu um pouco enjoado tentando orientar seu corpo para a posição real. Estava na Teiralux ou na mente do diretor?

_Concentre-se, Harry. Existe um motivo para os bruxos nomearem os feitos fantásticos do nosso mundo como magia: tudo é possível!_

Harry obedeceu à voz conhecida. Nunca fora tão honesto com alguém como com o Ministro da Magia.

Confiava plenamente em Alvo Dumbledore.

Na esquina do Beco Diagonal, Harry viu três vultos correndo em euforia até a viela que desembocava na Travessa do Tranco. Segundos depois, a mente de Harry processou as imagens como sendo ele, Rony e Hermione.

Horcruxes, pensou.

--- AI! – gritou, saltando para trás com uma agulhada quente na têmpora. Esfregou a cabeça e olhou para Dumbledore, surpreso. – O que foi isso?

--- Os três poderes tem ordem e tempo para serem utilizados, Harry. O primeiro tempo acabou. – explicou Dumbledore, à vontade. – Está na hora de voltar, Fawkes irá ajudá-lo.

Harry esfregou a têmpora hesitando. Era estranho doer em um lugar que não fosse a cicatriz.

--- Isso foi muito desajeitado. – desculpou-se Dumbledore, sorrindo. – Eu prometo que vou pegar o jeito, Harry.

--- Ah.. hum, tudo bem. – Harry viu o clarão dourado da asa da fênix e se apressou a perguntar, ansioso. – Professor, o que significa aquela visão? Tem a ver com os três poderes? E o que foi que aprendi?

Dumbledore bateu o indicador na bochecha, pensativo. Aguardava pacientemente que Harry recuperasse o fôlego.

--- Pergunta interessante vindo do meu aluno mais perspicaz. – ignorando o rubor que coloria o rosto do adolescente, Dumbledore devolveu a pergunta. – O que você acha, Harry?

Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder.

--- Ok, eu preciso aprender a controlar minha mente e voltar para Hogwarts. Ainda é o local mais protegido, exceto por esse .. ãh, lugar.. que só eu posso entrar. Acho que o senhor viu alguma coisa que concluiu ser muito perigosa e acabaria despertando a minha atenção... er.. certo?

Dumbledore cantarolou distraído. A letra era tipicamente natalina e misturava palavras desconexas como rena, geladinho e papel de bruxo.

Harry reprimiu a vontade de rir. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão alegre e descontraído.

--- Um dos três poderes é a sabedoria, Harry. – revelou, abruptamente, sério e calmo. – Ela está em você. Espero que seja o seu guia.

--- Desde que a imprudência não seja a quarta. – resmungou Harry

Dumbledore sorriu, complacente. O farfalhar macio da penugem de Fawkes acariciou o rosto de Harry e a bela ave pousou no ombro do adolescente com um baque suave.

--- Eu diria a coragem, mas não vou. Você não precisa de mais encorajamento do que já está naturalmente em seu sangue. – Dumbledore ficou sério e piscou atrás dos oclinhos, seus olhos sagazes cintilavam com entusiasmo. - Adeus, Harry. Sua primeira aula foi muito proveitosa. – avivou o olhar, cintilando atrás dos oclinhos meia lua. – Use-a.

--- Eu vou. – disse Harry, incapaz de pedir para ficar um pouquinho mais.

Fawkes emitiu um canto melódico enterrando as unhas no ombro de Harry. Ele sentiu uma fisgada de dor e piscou várias vezes enquanto a imagem de Dumbledore girava no corredor de janelas, até virar um borrão indefinido.

Harry foi lançado da janela com violência e aterrisou desajeitado contra o armário de roupas. O impacto abriu as portas e Harry cobriu a cabeça quando uma montanha de roupas sujas, livros e meias desparceradas choveram sobre ele.

--- Preciso treinar a saída.. – queixou-se ao jogar o volume de Quadribol através dos Séculos das próprias costas.

Dentro da caixa, o Monstruoso livro dos Monstros começou a rosnar.

Piando feito louco, Píti circundou Harry e o garoto teve que pular da bagunça na tentativa de agarrar a coruja.

--- Quieto, Píti! – vociferou, quase sem conseguir segurar as asinhas alucinadas da coruja.

Edwiges piou e virou o rosto.

Harry desatou o cordão que prendia a mensagem e a coruja saiu bruxuleando com um vôo vitorioso pelo quarto.

Empurrando os óculos, Harry acendeu o abajur estranhando a escuridão do quarto depois da luz na Teiralux.

_Harry,_

_Eu e Rony tivemos um sonho muito estranho – igualzinhos! – e concordamos que chegou a hora de começar a "tarefa". O que você acha?. O Senhor Weasley nos ajudou a mandar a coruja e pediu para você não mandar resposta pela Píti, nem pela Edwiges. Pretendemos usar a condução dos trouxas, mas o senhor Weasley disse algo sobre uma passagem e que você sabia. (espero que você saiba mesmo,Harry!)_

_Ela pediu para não te falar, mas a Gina também teve o mesmo sonho e acordou gritando seu nome._

Nesse ponto, Harry parou de ler a mensagem e sorriu sentindo um calorizinho se espalhar pelo corpo. Pigarreou ficando sério e continuou ignorando o alarde de Píti pelo quarto.

_Não sei se você tem notícias do nosso mundo, mas o Ministério da Magia abriu um inquérito para investigar a morte do Professor Dumbledore. A senhora Weasley falou durante duas horas até o vampiro derrubar tudo que tinha no sotão de nervoso! Imagine, intimar Voldemort a comparecer no tribunal do Ministério!_

_Espero que você esteja bem, Harry, a gente não consegue parar de pensar em você. _

_Afetuosamente, _

_Mione._

Harry dobrou a mensagem, pensativo. Por fim, ergueu a varinha e lançou um feitiço que consumiu o pergaminho em chamas azuis.

Ao invés de optar pelo malão que usava no período letivo, Harry apanhou uma sacola velha do exército e jogou algumas peças de roupas, dois livros – um de poções, meio a contragostos e de contra-pragas do Gilderoy Lockhart. Após hesitar bastante, enfiou um embrulhinho verde opaco no fundo da sacola e apertou o cordão jogando o peso contra as costas.

Decidido, caminhou até o vidro escurecido pela noite contra a janela. Sua cicatriz formigou com um calor brando e Harry Potter teve a sensação de ouvir, o menino de onze anos surrando a distância na linha do tempo.

"_Eu sou um quê?"_

"_Você é um bruxo, Harry"._

Com o floreio ensinado por Tiago e a palavra mágica mostrada por Lílian, Harry Potter acionou a Teiralux e desapareceu dentro da janela do quarto.

Fim da primeira parte.


End file.
